<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our hidden ways by Hyaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816062">Our hidden ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku'>Hyaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Being closeted but for liking OH, Closeted Character, F/M, Galaxies, Homophobia but for OH, How Do I Tag, I was inspired by a bara manga, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Heads are a thing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teenagers can be jerks, not really an AU but developing on the object head characters, pre-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is now considered a normal part of Vinyl City wasn't always there, and you were part of the generation that saw object heads come to life.</p><p>With every new thing comes the possibility of fear and rejection, and you were caught right into it.</p><p>You never had the guts to come out as an OH lover, complacently hiding under a facade, until he made a move. But still then... will you tell him ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Subatomic Supernova &amp; Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova x Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our hidden ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there !<br/>There is dubious consent, slight OOC-ness for DJ (in my opinion), and a whole lot of feelings.<br/>Hope you enjoy !<br/>Also double the smut because i'm a SIMP.<br/>12/10/2020 : updated DJSS' dialogues to fit his way of talking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vinyl City wasn’t always the cosmopolitan metropolis of music you knew. When you were younger, there was a time where all the strange and stranger people you paid no mind to now were a novelty. And with difference came <em>fear</em>.</p><p>You were in high school when new faces started attending classes, and one of them struck you more than others. Well, because he didn’t have a face per se. A giant by human standards, he had wide shoulders, immense hands and a globe floating above his neck.</p><p>And that’s when you started noticing what was wrong with the world.</p><p>You were part of a group of friends, and the guy – nicknamed DJ – had no trouble making himself a place in it. He was passionate, quite a good talker and student, maybe a little “too much” sometimes but it wasn’t a big deal. What became a big deal was when your friends talked about <em>it</em> – what a lot of hormone-frenzied teenagers talk about – sex.</p><p>Pictures, videos… you’d seen a few here and there, and thought nothing special of them until then. See, the arrival of “OH” citizens, standing for “object head”, had led this particular market to span a new arm, leg, whatever you wanted to call it. Object heads were becoming a kink, something out of the norm, akin to interracial but on some bizarre, alien-esque level.</p><p>And when your friends started to talk about it in this very way, you realized maybe your attraction wasn’t as straightforward for everybody as you thought it would be, and thus it made it very difficult to admit it to anyone. In an effort to stick with the group, you laughed at your friends’ jokes and manifested interest in what they’d call “regular sex”.</p><p>Despite DJ being quite integrated in your little clique, it was when these conversations started that you felt him drift away, maybe isolating himself to not get hurt. And that’s also when it hurt the most to lie to your friends, the words and laughs tasting so bitter in your mouth you’d want to retch. Your heart was screaming to go for him, to tell your friends that you didn’t find OH weird, or repulsing, but then reason toned everything down with fear. Fear of rejection, of losing your friends, of being laughed at, of being different. It was a lonely road to walk, and you didn’t have the courage to take that path just yet.</p><p>As weeks and weeks went by, your conflicting feelings only grew in intensity as you kept them hidden. At last, it was the end of your last year and the start of something new, called adult life. Not that you or any of your friends knew what it really meant, and those concerns were pushed back for another day as they suggested you went to a karaoke to celebrate your graduation.</p><p> </p><p>So you and your friends stuffed yourselves in the tiny karaoke room, ordering more drinks and food that could fit onto the table, and proceeded to sing until your voice cracked. At least, most of your friends did. You, on the other hand, drank your beer while chatting with the people next to you. And lucky you were, because DJ was right next to you, looking comically big in the small room.</p><p>You were starting to get a bit tipsy, not handling alcohol as well as you’d hoped… But then again, you were feeling more daring than usual. You had scooted over a bit more towards DJ, your knees touching and you almost didn’t care if your friends saw you getting all intimate with an OH.</p><p>You were lost into staring at his orb when you caught a glimpse of the conversation in front of you. Your friends were discussing the latest news – a music star that openly stated she went out with an OH – and that had caused quite a bit of ruckus. The guy didn’t have a face – that was the whole point of object heads – and had a big television screen instead. Couldn’t blame her for falling for his looks, right ?</p><p>“How can they even kiss ??? I wouldn’t consider dating someone I can’t kiss, y’know ?” you heard one of your friends slur from the other side of the table.</p><p>“Dude, what about going down on someone ? They’re missing out big time !” a girl continued, making some obscene gestures with her hands.</p><p>This made you more pissed off and bold you’d ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, watch me !” you shot at them.</p><p> </p><p>As their gazes went towards you, you pushed DJ’s chest and made him fall onto the couch. You promptly climbed onto him, grabbed his face and kissed him.</p><p>You didn’t expect anything other than proving to your dumb friends how it could be done, but you were surprised to feel <em>something</em>.</p><p>A tingle on your lips, spreading from the contact point where they met the smooth sphere. A tugging feeling when you backed away, as if he didn’t want you to let go, yet. Things you didn’t get enough time to dwell on as you pulled away and looked at your friends quite triumphantly.</p><p>“See ? Easy peasy !”</p><p>“Girllll you’re crazy !!! Going and kissing DJ out of nowhere !!” they laughed, and started telling your adventure to the people who were singing and missed on the action.</p><p> </p><p>You slipped a glance at DJ, who just sat back up and didn’t utter a thing, a big smooch mark visible on his orb and for some reason, this made <em>need</em> flare in your gut. Just play it cool, you’re drunk, a kiss is nothing – you kept saying that to yourself. And downed more beers to hide how embarrassed you were.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the night, the group disbanded and your drunk self was left to get back home alone. Until strong hands helped you walk straight, and as you raised your head you saw DJ next to you.</p><p>“What are you doinnng ?” you slurred, tongue feeling numb inside your mouth.</p><p>“You are too drunk to walk all the way home” he simply stated.</p><p> </p><p>“My home is closer, I will bring you there for the night” he then said, maybe a little lower.</p><p> </p><p>“Righhhht !” you said enthusiastically “Where is it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cast Tech District” he muttered in a breath.</p><p>That was the same district as the karaoke bar you were, so it would indeed be a closer walk than your place. Not that you had enough brainpower to process that at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>As you stumbled inside his place, he helped you sit on his couch and closed the door.</p><p>You slumped down and closed your eyes, trying to get the dizziness out of your system, but to no avail.</p><p>“… .re …..y ..n. …”</p><p> </p><p>“What ?” you mumbled, unable to make out words from what he said, cracking your eyes open again as if it would help you hear better.</p><p> </p><p>“You are really drunk, aren’t you ?”</p><p> </p><p>DJ was sitting next to you and as soon as the words were out in the air, he dived in and kissed you.</p><p>His large hands on your cheeks, keeping your face steady as his orb pressed onto your lips, sending the tingling sensation all over them. You couldn’t figure out what was happening, so you just sat there. He broke the embrace time and time again, the feeling like he was sucking at your lips, only to kiss you again an instant later. There was a fog in your mind that you couldn’t hope to get rid of anytime soon.</p><p>“Wha—” you started</p><p> </p><p>“Is this why you kissed me ? To feel what an OH would be like ?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no way you could answer that. This whole time you had been lying to everybody, maintaining a facade… And in front of the person you wanted to tell the most, you just couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe, it actually feels pretty good y’know ??” you said with a laugh as DJ hoisted you from the couch and walked towards his room. He was so tall you almost had vertigo when you looked down from where he was holding you.</p><p> </p><p>“An OH isn’t too bad— <em>oof!</em>” you were dropped onto his huge bed into the soft, deep purple covers.</p><p> </p><p>You rested your head on the plush material, eyes wanting to close, until you felt hands grabbing at your waistband.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you doin’ ?” you mumbled while sitting up as best you could.</p><p> </p><p>DJ’s thick fingers were nimbly unbuttoning your pants, he yanked them down and tossed them away. Sleep was promptly pushed to the back of your mind as you scrambled to try and cover yourself, but to no avail. Your body wasn’t responding correctly, and all he had to do was swat your weak hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you how we object head do things”</p><p> </p><p>This cut into your heart more than anything else you’d heard. There was so much bitterness in his tone, barely hidden.</p><p>And that’s when your panties went off.</p><p>DJ grabbed your butt with his hands and pulled you to the edge of the bed where he was kneeling, and boy had you <em>dreamed</em> of seeing him like this under you. He was still towering over you and that made your gut twist in expectation.</p><p>He slowly pried your clamped thighs open and you hid your face behind your arm, unable to look at him while your core was fully exposed to his view. Maybe you felt a breath, maybe you felt a slight tingle, but it could have all been your imagination, your expectation of him.</p><p>When he touched you, down there, you couldn’t repress the moan that slipped through your lips.</p><p>It was like nothing you’d ever experienced, like a soft buzzing and tingling coming from the contact point between his orb and your clit, and the sucking… Each stroke of his, or whatever it was called, dragged a cry out of you as you writhed on the bed. It was just too intense, too good, the fire in your belly reaching higher and higher.</p><p>DJ kept your hips still with a bruising grip as he ate you out, your back arching desperately into his touch. At some point, you felt one of his huge fingers spread your lips apart and dip slightly into you. The stretch was almost too much, but it felt so good.</p><p>How many times had you fantasized about him doing all of this to you ? You wished you could tell him, but only venom came out of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I guess I can see a perk to having an OH partner now, hah” you were breathless, but you couldn’t help trying to keep that wall up, to have the lie go on just a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p><em>Pathetic</em>. You were pathetic and you wanted to cry as your words assuredly carved even deeper gouges into DJ’s heart.</p><p>But he didn’t stop and soon enough you cried out as you came around his finger, hand fisting the sheets and body tensing as you rode out your orgasm, until the stimulation from his orb became too much.</p><p>“Fuck…” you breathed out as he dropped you down onto the mattress, unable to move a limb.</p><p>That had been absolutely intense and you felt thoroughly spent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When you opened your eyes again, you saw DJ looming over you, his cock in one hand and spreading your legs apart with the other. His shadow covered your naked, sweaty body and the light coming from behind him gave him an ethereal aspect, rays making his slick-covered orb glint in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you do not tell me to stop, you are about to get fucked by an object head”</p><p>And there was no way you could tell him to stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pushed the head of his cock inside of you and it was so much bigger than what you expected. His finger already felt like an average dick, so what did you think his actual cock would be like ? He was stretching you open, inch by inch, as you laid beneath him.</p><p>It hurt like hell, but it was also everything you wanted and you couldn’t push him away. Tears were spilling out from your eyes, under your arm you covered your face with, as you hid the sobs and spasms wrecking your body. When he was finally fully sheathed inside of you, you heard him say</p><p>“Are you okay ?”</p><p>…</p><p>“You should have told me to stop…”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe are you pitying me ?”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t say a thing as he drew his conclusions for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I will start to move, alright ?” his tone was soft, fragile even. You hated it, you wanted to tell him you liked this, that you liked <em>him</em>, but you lacked the resolve.</p><p>And he did move, slowly, gently, his huge cock pulling out of you and pushing back in again in a rhythmic manner. While it did hurt at first, heat was now coiling in your gut at each of his movements and obscene sounds were coming from where you were joined.</p><p>You still couldn’t look at him, even though he was buried deep inside of you, warmth flaring from the unique contact point between your bodies.</p><p>He continued going slowly for you, even as you could feel his arms tremble from the self-restraint and his discrete, contained moans.</p><p>You wanted to tell him to go all out, that you were enjoying this, but how could you after lying your way there ? Once again, your words turned sour on your tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go harder you know, I’m not gonna break” you said with a dopey smile, hoping he could cast that upon your drunkenness.</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a bit, and you could feel his cock twitching inside of you. You could almost come from that alone, along with his shortness of breath and the weight of his arms digging into the mattress all around you. He was so fucking huge after all, and that was what you liked. Call it a kink or whatever, but you had no problem with object heads and that’s what got you into that situation.</p><p>And you came right when he pulled back and slammed into you. Your body arched and tensed under him as he continued plowing inside of you, riding out your orgasm, crossing the threshold of sensitivity and getting you ready for yet another high.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to hold him, to call his name, but you couldn’t. So you pressed your arm against your eyes harder and grabbed the sheets until your knuckles turned white, and came again before he even did once.</p><p>As you tightened around him, you heard him strangle a grunt and felt something hot spill inside of you, through the condom. You almost wished he didn’t wear one, so he could mark you as his and maybe, maybe then you’d have the courage of admitting your feelings to him.</p><p>You were coming down from you third climax when he pulled out and removed the rubber, tying it in a knot to prevent its content from going everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>How beautiful you looked, spread out on his bed and looking absolutely worn and sated, he thought, something akin to melancholy reflecting into his orb.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you alright ?” he started, but you feigned being asleep to avoid the conversation. You weren’t brave enough, after all.</p><p>So you laid still and awkward as he gently cleaned you up, muttering excuses as he was doing so. He dressed you up carefully with a shirt of his, shimmied you inside some boxers and tucked you in his own bed.</p><p>And while you were waiting for true sleep to come, DJ’s sniffling and sobbing coming from the couch went on for what felt like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, you woke up and dressed at best you could, trying to ignore all that had happened the previous night. Your legs felt weak and there was a dull ache in your core that reminded you of what had transpired a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I see you are awake” a deep voice resounded in your back, making you jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, DJ !! Hi !! Didn’t see you there !” you forced out with a smile, a laugh, anything to mask the dread and awkwardness lurking inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>He began to say something, but you cut him off with an excuse and bolted out the door, making up something about having an important lunch with your mom.</p><p> </p><p>“But, about last night…” he persisted</p><p> </p><p>“Last night ? What happened ?? I don’t remember a thing, sorry haha ! Must’ve been too drunk !” you replied probably too quickly for it to seem sincere, but panic was getting to you.</p><p>“I’ll call you when I get home, ok ?” you said as you were getting farther away from him, the ache in your chest growing stronger as all you wanted was to hold him close and tell him that everything was a lie. But you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.</p><p> </p><p>And when the evening came, you wanted to send him a message, to tell him you were sorry, that you wanted to spend time with him… That was when you realized how cruel you had been. How pained he must have been when you pretended you didn’t remember a thing. How he muttered that he meant last night under his breath as you were busy fleeing. How he stood there, struck and hurt, uttering an ultimate “I’m sorry” just loud enough for you to hear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few years later, progress had been made concerning the acceptance of object heads, and you were finally making your coming-out as an OH-lover. If that’s what going to an OH bar for the first time meant, at least.</p><p>You were facing the door, still pondering if it was a good idea, and you were about to go back home when the bar opened and someone dragged you inside.</p><p>“Hiii sweetheart, don’t be shy !” a robot with a weird hairdo said as he brought you up to the bar.</p><p>A tall man with a screen for a face and a fur-collared coat was cleaning a glass.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to drink, ma’am ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… I can’t really hold my liquor, so something soft” you responded, feeling uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this is a bar, right ?” another robot chimed in, with a different accent color and hairstyle.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop bothering her, TenTen” this time, it was a girl with orange skin and a big grin that sat next to you.</p><p>“So, why are you here for ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, well, I…” why was it so hard to say, still ?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here for the OH ?” a green robot interrupted.</p><p>“For the object heads ?” a red one continued.</p><p>“For the weirdos like us ?” a white robot perpetuated.</p><p> </p><p>“TenTen, stop it” the barman grumbled out, exasperation palpable in his voice.</p><p>The five robots saluted immediately and went to bother other patrons.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, didn’t you call the yellow one TenTen too ?” you asked the girl next to you, a bit puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, they’re all TenTen” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re… all… TenTen ???” you repeated dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, you get one, you get the five of them. Like a group discount or something. Definitely not a match for everyone” she sighed.</p><p>This comforted you a bit. If a group of five male robots could look for a partner, maybe you wouldn’t look so out of place either.</p><p> </p><p>“So ya didn’t tell me, what’re you looking for here ?”</p><p> </p><p>You told this girl your story, as well as the ever silent barman that lent an ear to it whenever he wasn’t preparing drinks. At the end, she was almost crying and you had to stop her from hugging you in a bone-crushing embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t tell him ??? That’s so saaaaaaaaad” she bawled as you sipped on your drink.</p><p>“Yeah… that’s… what happened…” you felt awkward, but it was so liberating to tell it to someone. Even though you definitely were the one at fault there.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are looking for a big guy, am I right ?” a voice on your other side asked, and as you turned around you saw a huge figure bent over the bar, its head hidden by the hood of a sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I guess…” you said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I make you forget about that individual from your story, tonight ?” the deep voice continued, sending shivers through you. Why did it felt like you knew this voice, this way of speaking ?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you but… I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. I still have feeling for that guy and—” tears started welling up so you stopped talking and wiped them away. Why did you always want to cry when talking about him ? It was already a few years ago, so why was the pain still ever present…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm ? I did not grasp that quite right” the man next to you said, and as you turned to look at him, he took off his hood and revealed his head – a smooth orb holding a galaxy inside of it.</p><p>“Could you repeat it ?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You could hear the grin in his voice and your breath caught in your throat because, by the stars, that was DJ. Looming over you from his impossible height and resting his head on one of his huge hands, he was staring at you as you had inadvertently confessed to him after all those years.</p><p> </p><p>Your face flushed red and you babbled an excuse as you hid your face and turned away from him, but he caught you in his embrace and next thing you knew, the whole bar was cheering for you, the orange girl being the loudest.</p><p>What a coincidence it was that, after being a closeted OH-lover for so many years, you found your high school crush in a bar and that he would still harbor some feelings for you.</p><p>He now went by the name “DJ Subatomic Supernova”, and that night you also went back to his place a bit drunk, a bit giddy, something hot twirling in your heart and burning in your gut.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You couldn’t keep your hands off from each other as soon as you passed the threshold to his apartment. It was dark and you kept stumbling onto things, but he held you, grabbed you, pressed you onto his chest, closer.</p><p>Your lips met his orb and after a few heated kisses, he went down your neck, leaving what felt like hickeys as his hands stroked your sides gently, slowly. You grabbed his jacket and ushered him out of it as he slipped his hands under your top, dancing around your belly and leaving embers in his wake. The garment was discarded on the floor and so was your shirt, revealing yet another undergarment.</p><p>It was promptly added to the mess on the floor and then you felt DJ’s hands fondling your breasts, that felt so, so tiny in comparison to his fingers. He could probably wrap his hands around your torso and lift you up like a doll if he wanted, and the thought only sparked more want inside of you.</p><p>Step after step, he guided you inside his place until the back of your knees hit his bed and you fell onto it, staring at the giant above you. If the fall hadn’t already knocked most of the air out of your lungs, you would have been breathless because of how good DJ looked. His ceiling was covered in dim stars, casting a timid light upon him and accentuating his height, the changing colors of his orb, the details of his hands.</p><p>You stared at him for a bit as he stood there, also drinking your half-naked sight splayed out onto his bed, then scooted back on the mattress to give him some space. As he didn’t seem to come, you held out your arms towards him, enticing him towards you, and he did.</p><p>The bed dipped as he laid a knee on it, his huge arms on each side of your head as he grew closer to you, then sat back up as he removed his shirt. He wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged the tight garment up, up, putting on a delicious show for you to watch.</p><p>You had never seen him shirtless, and boy was that a thing to look at. His skin was deep and dark, purple like the night skies with only a few tinges of stars here and there, like adorable moles. The dim light suggested more than showed his firm pecs and broad shoulders, and you could feel heat pooling between your legs already.</p><p>You scrambled to your feet and unfastened his pants, yanking them down to reveal a big bulge inside of his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with that ?” he asked softly, seemingly hesitant.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to do this”</p><p> </p><p>And that was the truth. Ever since your first encounter, you had wanted to reciprocate the attention, the affection.</p><p>While you were palming him through his briefs, you felt his nimble fingers work your own pants out of the way. You sensed his hesitation though, when he went about the waistband of your panties, circling his thumb around your hipbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you something” you said as you stood up on the bed, not even being taller than him on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>You bent and slowly pulled your panties off, strings of slick connected to the garment, as you showed him how much you wanted him in the dim, dark light of his apartment. The soft glow of the stars reflected off your thighs as you stood there, fully naked, in front of DJ. You felt like some sort of goddess with him kneeling reverently in front of you, his member straining the fabric of his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>But soon the fleeting moment was over as passion took the reins again.</p><p> </p><p>DJ all but ripped away his boxers and grabbed your hips, making you straddle him. From there, you could see closely how big his cock was, hard and throbbing and leaking a bit. It rested heavily onto your belly and you craned your neck to look at DJ.</p><p>His fingers dug into your soft thighs as he rested his orb against your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can do without foreplay ? I do not think I can hold on much longer” he said breathlessly, his deep voice echoing through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’ve been wanting this too” you answered unceremoniously, all concerns out of the window as you lifted your hips to match his tip to your entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He helped you position yourself, and as you were about to sink onto him, he held your hips still.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Rubber.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care” you breathed out, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a kiss as you finally, finally felt him push inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>God he was big, even more so without any prep on your side, but feeling him slowly impale you on his cock was exhilarating. You lost yourself in his kisses as he pushed your body steadily down, down on him, until your hips met and you sucked in a much needed breath.</p><p>You rested for a bit, both panting and grabbing at each other like an anchor in the storm, craving more contact and friction than ever.</p><p>DJ wrapped his hands around you and began moving slowly, ever so slowly, turning your insides to hot mush with every stroke of his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“DJ… DJ…” you moaned out, unable to form any coherent thought already.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, starshine ?” he rumbled out, still keeping at his torturing slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>You could feel every detail of his shaft going through you, the way your walls grabbed onto him as he pulled out and gave in when he pushed back inside. How slick was pouring out of your stuffed hole and onto your thighs and his, how obscene sounds echoed in between pants and soft cries as your hips met again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, go harder” you begged.</p><p> </p><p>The heat in your gut was unbearable, steadily rising but not enough for you. You would’ve loved to drag this out but you needed him, all of him, at once.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you show me, then ?” he grinned as he laid down onto the bed, his hands resting on your thighs but his hips slowing down to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>You repressed a whimper and started moving yourself, thighs trembling at each up and down, hands grabbing at the covers for purchase.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that fast at first, but soon you picked up speed as he helped lift you up from his cock. He hit you deep every time and your moans grew louder as the slap of skin on skin increased rhythmically. You could feel you were both getting close, your muscles tightening and trembling, his hands gripping you a bit harder, leaving dents in your flesh.</p><p>You were teetering on the edge, breath short and sweat making your bodies slick and sticky, when he grabbed you in a tight embrace, nuzzling his head into your neck and leaving a few kisses there.</p><p> </p><p>“What—” you didn’t finish.</p><p> </p><p>His hips rolled into yours and you felt him rock you on his cock, his pubes giving your engorged clit just the right amount of friction to send you over the edge. You tightened around him, nails raking down his back as he continued rocking through your climax, one time, two times, three times and it was his turn to spill.</p><p>He sucked on your neck harder, strangling a moan as you felt his hot cum pour inside of you, filling you up and dripping out of you. A shudder coursed through you as you saw the mess you were, white onto dark, fluids leaking all over and his girth still buried inside of you.</p><p>You felt him shift a bit after a while, still not separating your joint bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Again ?” you asked timidly, not sure how he would take it.</p><p> </p><p>“The night is still young, I suppose I could do that” he said while slowly pushing your back into the mattress, spreading your numb thighs once more.</p><p> </p><p>And while it was still dark out, you did it time and time again until the Milky Way was etched onto his purple bedsheets and your body was deliciously marked all over by DJ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>